No seu aniversário
by Poly-chan
Summary: Perto de seu aniversário, Brennan percebe que a última coisa que quer é passá-lo sozinha. B&B, songfic. Pode conter spoilers para o final da quinta temporada.


**Título:** On your birthday  
**Autor: **Poly**-**chan**  
Categoria:** 6ª temporada, songfic**  
Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada  
**Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não**  
Resumo:** Perto de seu aniversário, Brennan percebe que a última coisa que quer é passá-lo sozinha.**  
Música: **Birthday - The Bird & The Bee  
**N/a:** O oneshot mais rápido que já escrevi. Isso por que não conseguia escrever oneshots... Carol e Marina, obrigada pela ajuda. ^^  
*Feedback é sempre um incentivo ;)*

**On your Birthday**

_Who knows your birthday?__  
(Quem sabe seu aniversário)  
__Who knows your number?__  
(Quem sabe seu número?)  
__Who knows your color?__  
(Quem sabe sua cor?)  
__Who knows your hands?__  
(Quem conhece suas mãos?)  
__Who knows the sum__  
(Quem sabe a soma)  
__The sum of all your parts?__  
(A soma de todas as partes?)  
__Who knows your limit?__  
(Quem conhece seu limite?)  
__Who knows your highest?__  
(Quem conhece seu ponto alto?)  
__Who knows your lowest?__  
(Quem conhece seu ponto baixo?)  
__Who knows your in?  
(Quem conhece seu interior?)_

A carta. A fatídica e decisiva carta. Foi com ela que começou.

Era uma segunda-feira normal, em seu novo cotidiano. A não ser pelo fato que na semana seguinte seria seu aniversário. E ela se lembrou disso ao terminar de descer as escadas, se preparando para mais um dia de trabalho. Seu aniversário naquele ano seria diferente daqueles nos anos anteriores. Seria como aqueles na época que era adolescente, e morava em lares adotivos.

Sem Booth para lhe ligar à meia-noite. Sem Booth para forçá-la a sair e beber, ou fazer um jantar especial em sua casa.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, ao passar pela recepção do pequeno hotel, foi chamada pelo funcionário, recebendo uma carta das mãos dele.

E ela não tinha dúvidas de quem havia enviado.

_Who knows that bottom  
(Quem conhece o fundo)__  
__The bottom of your heart?__  
(O fundo de seu coração?)  
_

_Hold on, hold on_  
_(Segure firme, segure firme)  
Keep holding on to me__  
(Continue se segurando a mim)  
__I will love you from the bottom__  
(Eu vou te amar profundamente)  
__No one holds you better than me  
(Ninguém te segura melhor que eu)_

_Hold on, hold on__  
(Segure firme, segure firme)  
__Doing the best we can__  
(Fazendo o melhor que podemos)  
__I will love you on your birthday__  
(Eu vou te amar no seu aniversário)  
__I will love you better than them  
__(Eu vou te amar melhor que eles)_

Ela resolveu que chegar até a escavação podia esperar. Com a carta em mãos, foi até a parte posterior do hotel, onde havia um pequeno jardim. Sentando-se perto de um espelho d'água, abriu o envelope. Ela gostava daquele lugar, era pacífico e tranqüilo. E olhar para o espelho d'água do jardim a fazia lembrar de outro espelho d'água, em um lugar especial, a milhares de quilômetros de distância dali.

A caligrafia apertada e longilínea de Booth preenchia meia folha branca.

_Bones,_

_Espero que esteja bem. __  
__Curtindo o calor aí? Deus, como amaldiçôo esse tempo.__  
__No fim de semana anterior terminei o módulo de treinamento com minha primeira turma. Como um superior meu queria que eu falasse para um grupo de soldados de mais alto escalão, viajei até Teerã. Cheguei na sexta-feira, e é bom ter uma mudança de ares.É bom ver um pouco de asfalto e concreto, para variar.__  
__Ontem me lembrei de você. Falta pouco para o seu aniversário, e eu não estou perto para fazer a contagem regressiva que te deixa tão irritada.__  
__Sei o que você está pensando. Ninguém vai se lembrar do dia, justamente da forma como quando você era adolescente. Mas lembre-se que, mesmo não conseguindo ligar para você por causa do fim de mundo em que se enfiou,seus amigos vão estar pensando em você. Eu vou estar pensando em você. Com mais intensidade que o normal.__  
__Se cuida, Bones. Seja de bichos selvagens, mosquitos assassinos ou cientistas engraçadinhos._

_saudades,__  
__Booth_

Booth havia escrito aquela carta com o coração na mão. Queria falar tantas coisas mais. Que estava ao lado dela, que a suportaria. Que se Brennan precisasse dele, se o chamasse, ele iria até ela mesmo que precisasse ir até o fim do mundo.

Mas não quis pressioná-la. Não poderia antever a reação dela, não poderia arriscar. Ela praticamente lhe pedira tempo, e espaço. E se isso a ajudasse a ver as coisas de outra perspectiva, ele daria isso a ela.

_Who knows the reason?__  
(Quem sabe a razão?)  
__Who knows the cure?__  
(Quem sabe a cura?)  
Who knows the answer?__  
(Quem sabe a resposta?)  
__Who knows the cause?__  
(Quem conhece o motivo?)  
Who knows the pain__  
(Quem conhece a dor?)  
__The pain when we're apart?  
(A dor quando estamos separados?)_

Naquela noite, depois que voltou da escavação, ela leu e releu a carta várias vezes. Conseguia ver através do papel, ler nas entrelinhas, sentir a emoção dele. Mesmo que isso não fizesse sentido, mesmo que não fosse lógico. Pela última vez no dia, dobrou novamente a carta. Sentia um aperto no peito toda vez que a lia. Toda vez que se lembrava como era a dor de estar longe dele. E ao se perguntar por que, a resposta era simples: ela quisera. Ela fizera com que aquilo acontecesse. Ela precisava de tempo para pensar. Mas e agora que já havia chego a uma conclusão?

_Hold on, hold on_  
_(Segure firme, segure firme)  
Keep holding on to me__  
(Continue se segurando a mim)  
__I will love you from the bottom__  
(Eu vou te amar profundamente)  
__No one holds you better than me  
(Ninguém te segura melhor que eu)_

_Hold on, hold on__  
(Segure firme, segure firme)  
__Doing the best we can__  
(Fazendo o melhor que podemos)  
__I will love you on your birthday__  
(Eu vou te amar no seu aniversário)  
__I will love you better than them  
__(Eu vou te amar melhor que eles)_

A semana havia passado, e novamente ela estava com a carta nas mãos. Relembrando o dia em que a recebera.

Brennan colocou o papel sobre a mesa de cabeceira do hotel. Ao olhar para seu relógio de pulso, também na mesinha, percebeu que faltavam três minutos para a meia-noite. Três minutos para seu aniversário. Ficou a mirar o ponteiro grande dando a volta na circunferência, esperando pelo momento exato da troca de dias.

_Hold on, hold on_  
_(Segure firme, segure firme)  
Keep holding on to me__  
(Continue se segurando a mim)  
__I will love you from the bottom__  
(Eu vou te amar profundamente)  
__No one holds you better than me  
(Ninguém te segura melhor que eu)_

O ponteiro estava quase se juntando aos outros dois, no número doze, quando uma distração a fez perder o momento.

Ela sentiu uma mão na sua cintura, e sorriu.

-Feliz aniversário, Bones.

Ela se virou para o homem ao seu lado, um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

-Faz dez minutos que estou acordado. – disse ele, apontando para o próprio relógio de pulso – Não achou que eu ia perder o momento, não é?

Ele a puxou para seus braços, segurando seu rosto com as mãos. Pousou um beijo em sua testa, então um em cada face, e no nariz.

-Eu falei, não falei? Que tudo acontece, eventualmente.

Ela sorriu novamente, percebendo que ele havia parado justamente no último beijo.

-O que você quer de presente de aniversário?

-Já ganhei o que queria. – respondeu Brennan, sorrindo. – Mas você podia terminar o que começou.

Ele finalmente se aproximou dos lábios dela, tomando nos seus. Com suavidade a trouxe para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Se tudo que havia acontecido há poucas horas fosse verdade e não apenas um sonho, ela estava completa. Nunca entendera quando Booth diferenciava os termos de forma teimosa. _Fazer sexo. Fazer amor._

Mas naquela noite ela entendeu. Soube o que era ter algo além de prazer físico, endorfina sendo liberada na circulação sanguínea. Não sabia o que era, como funcionava, mas havia algo mais ali. Algo além do palpável. E pela primeira vez, ela não quis entender, ela aceitou.

Aquilo era fazer amor.

Horas mais tarde, com a cabeça pousada no peito dele, ela refletiu sobre o que havia feito. Havia ido até Ambon para telefonar para ele. Depois de falar com uma e outra pessoa que a redirecionaram várias vezes, ela ouviu sua voz. Então disse apenas uma frase.

-Eu não quero passar meu aniversário sozinha.

E foi o suficiente.

Ele tirou licença durante um fim de semana, e comprou passagem para o primeiro vôo para a Indonésia. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, não acreditava no que ouvira. Precisava vê-la, ouvi-la falar enquanto a mirava nos olhos.

E ele não precisou ouví-la para ter certeza que algo havia mudado em sua resolução. Assim que a viu, sorrindo, sentiu o calor preencher o peito.

E dessa vez, ao se aproximarem, o beijo foi inevitável, começado de um ou outro lado, aceito por ambos.

O relógio de pulso ainda brilhava sob a luz suave do abajur. Quase quatro horas da manhã. Ela ainda tinha o dia inteiro. O seu dia.

E dessa vez, seria o aniversário perfeito.

_Hold on, hold on__  
(Segure firme, segure firme)  
__Doing the best we can__  
(Fazendo o melhor que podemos)  
__I will love you on your birthday__  
(Eu vou te amar no seu aniversário)  
__I will love you better than them  
__(Eu vou te amar melhor que eles)_

_**FIM**  
_


End file.
